One-Shot - Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura Kiss
by ClintonBush43Obama
Summary: This is a great kiss and romantic moment featuring not one, but two Jedi Masters! Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura Kiss**

It was a few months after the Battle of Geonosis. Jedi Masters Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto were stationed on the planet of Kamino, overseeing the continued construction of the droid army. And also to solve a mystery.

The Jedi had discovered the bodies of several dead clone troopers, infected by a nano virus, and suspected some kind of sabotage. There had to be a traitor somewhere on the planet.

"...and from my calculations, he may still be somewhere within the walls of this very facility," Kit mused. "Aayla, follow me."

The two Jedi used the Force to more quickly search the facility. They eventually tracked down the traitor: Kuma Nai.

"There he is! After him!" Aayla called. She pursued Kuma Nai out of the facility and onto a landing platform.

"Aayla, wait! Destroyers!" But the destroyer battle droids that were protecting Kuma Nai rolled into position. Aayla managed to dodge past them and out the door, but Kit was trapped. Igniting his green lightsaber, he managed to deflect the bolts and shatter the droids before joining the chase onto the landing platform.

It was raining outside when Kit got there. The platform was slick and deluged. Blinking the rain out of his eyes, Kit could see Kuma Nai piloting his ship into the air, firing blasts down at Aayla as she deflected them with her lightsaber. Its blue blade glistened amidst the dark clouds and storm like a beacon. But Kuma Nai was getting away!

Thinking fast, Kit hurled his green blade straight at the ship, using the Force to guide its path. The lightsaber sliced through the ship, causing it to explode and crash land back to the ground. However, the blast now caused a blue figure to fly through the air... and right off the landing platform!

"Aayla!" Kit ran to the edge of the platform only to see his Jedi colleague plunge the fifty feet below into the sea.

When Aayla hit the water, she immediately began to reverse her sinking trajectory and swim to the surface. Suddenly, other debris crashed into the water around her. The parts of a sinking battle droid became tangled around her leg, and as she metal sank, it weighed her down. She was going to drown.

Sensing all this through the Force, Kit thought fast. Knowing Kuma Nai wasn't going anywhere, the Jedi Master shed his robes and executed a flawless dive into the ocean below. Seeing the trouble, Kit cut a weakening Aayla free from the battle droid, allowing the metal to sink into the blackness. But Aayla was struggling to get air. She couldn't breathe underwater.

But, as a Nautolan, Kit _could_ breathe underwater. Wrapping his arms around his colleague, Kit pressed his mouth to hers. Parting her lips, he exhaled into Aayla's mouth, attempting to give his breath to her. _Let me breathe for you..._

An unconsciousness Aayla now opened her eyes. She could feel air flowing into her lungs, but pressure was on her mouth. She realized she lay within a strong embrace. Wait... Kit... was he... _kissing_ her?

Indeed, the resuscitation had morphed into a kind of deep kiss, as Aayla could feel something else slip into her mouth besides oxygen... Kit's tongue...

"Hmmm..." Her moan of pleasure was unheard underwater, as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kit's neck and head. She felt herself kiss him back, her lips digging deep into his.

At last, Kit broke the kiss, pushing Aayla up to the surface. Now revived, she swam the rest of the way. Breaking the surface, Aayla Force-jumped back onto the landing platform...

... only to be attacked by Kuma Nai. He attacked her quickly, pinning her to the platform, and attempted to administer an injection of the nano virus into her. Aayla quickly threw him off of her and grappled the injection away, now plunging it and its contents into Kuma Nai instead.

The nano virus took hold quickly, killing Kuma Nai without mercy.

* * *

Back aboard their ship, Aayla was left to her own thoughts. A special moment had passed between her and her Jedi colleague on Kamino. It was a feeling in the Force... something that only appeared whenever she and Kit were together. The thought alone made her heart race. Kit both noticed and sensed through the Force the conflict within her.

"Is there something wrong here, Aayla? I sense some distress. Can I be of any help?"

Aayla shook her head. "It was... a moment, Kit. The moment has passed. Come. Let's join the others on the bridge." The Twi'lek Jedi Master convinced herself that she was doing the right thing. Jedi weren't allowed to fall in love or marry.


End file.
